The Trinity Arts
Introduction The Trinity Arts define the combative elements of the role-play. There are three category of combat arts that exist in El'yssi. Some categories come more naturally to certain races; thus, a character of that race might develop their talents faster than others. This is not to say that a race cannot learn from another art--just it might take more time or require a mentor to learn. That being said, creativity is rewarded, so have fun designing a character with a combative style unique to your own tastes--so long as it fits in the world of course. Force Arts The Force arts represent all physical combat styles which include but are not limited too, martial arts, weapons mastery, and physically defensive techniques. Although most races are capable of learning some elements of these arts, they are most effective in the hands of the Thari, Northern Sari, and the Chitos clans. Compared to the other arts, Force arts are highly dependent on the body and talent of their user; as such, their innate strength is a result of countless years of rigorous training rather than simple practice or experimentation with the art. Examples of the Force Art at a high level of mastery include techniques such as Chi Manipulation, wall crushing strikes, and flurries of jabs at blinding speeds. One must remember that this roleplay is still fantasy, thus the Force arts are not limited by earth-based realism. Technological Arts Technological arts revolve around the usage of technology to supplement their natural and developed talents. This might include traps or weapons that are unlike standard swords or spears. Technological arts are highly utilized by the Synthi variant; however, other variants have slowly begun to adapt to the unique style. Synthis, Fytalis, and Southern Sari are the best at using Technological arts--whereas the Thari are by far the worst at understanding..or even caring about..the complicated mechanics behind the weaponry. Spirit Arts Spirit Arts are the rarest of all combat forms in the human race. They are rare talents that allow for the manipulation of nature's elements including fire, water, earth, and air. They are commonly seen in certain species of fauna that have a high level of atunement with a particular element, and it is unknown what allows some human variants to utilize these arts. They are similar to the fauna in that they show in those with a high attunement to a particular element. For example, a Sari is more likely to develop water arts while a Chitos is more likely to develop fire if they spent most of their time around the forges. Human variants who show aptitude for the spirit arts often suffer in their physical capabilities. By far, they are much weaker and less adept in the Force arts; however, this limitation is made up by the rare gift of elemental manipulation. An example of a minor Spirit Art skill might be hurling a splash of water at a foe, while a major spirit art might be summoning a earth-base golem to aid you in battle. The Fytali and Southern Sari show the highest aptitude for the spirit arts--whereas the Synthi show the worst aptitude for understand the capabilities that transcend the logical backing of science.